Peace Between the Light & Dark
by Salazars-Heir123
Summary: When fate kidnapped people from the DE and the Order of Flying Chickens, what happens? They read fanfics of course! ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any of the familiar characters in this story is 100% JK Rowling and not me. Since I'm **_**such**_** an honorable child, I'll tell you this first so I don't steal all the credits away.**

**Warning: Some swearing, otherwise completely child friendly. There **_**will **_** be Tom/Harry ship in the future, but since I can't write lemon, I won't write it. Maybe in the future, but not now.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry's POV:

It's a usual summer day in Number 4, Privet Drive. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the clouds are floating by, and I got beaten again. _FOR BURNING A PEICE OF BACON _for fucks sake.

As I laid on my sorry excuse of a bed trying to fix my wounds with wandless magic, I heard a faint buzzing sound, and that's all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Tom's POV:

I am extremely happy today. Not even that Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Fucking-Die will be able to ruin my good mood. I must award Severus since he was the one who helped me restore my younger (more handsome) body, so I can walk around Diagon Ally without everyone saying, "AH! YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS ARRIVED! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Honestly, before, when people started to call me _You-Know-Who_ or _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ it's quite amusing, but now, it's just plain annoying. But no matter, I need to speak right now since poor Severus was still kneeling on the floor scared out of his wits.

"Well done, Severus. You had helped me restore my old body, I must thank you for that."

"No, my lord, it's what I am supposed to do. There's nothing to thank me for," Severus replied. I glanced down at the Potions Master approvingly. Dumbledore thought that Severus was actually still a spy for the Order of Frying Chickens, but not anymore. Last month, I finally was able to confirm that the Potion Master was working as a double agent, well, I forced him under a Unbreakable Vow to never betray the Dark Order and me under any circumstances.

When I was about to start the meeting, I heard a faint buzzing sound before my vision darkened until I collapsed.

* * *

Severus's POV:

I've finished brewing the youth potion that the Dark Lord required. I hurried along the corridors and stopped to knock at the doors of the meeting room. The Dark Lord summoned me in. I watched him drinking the potion in glee, and to my relief, it worked. The Dark Lord now looked like _the_ Tom Riddle during his days at Hogwarts, instead of a terrifying snake-faced man. Sometimes, I wonder why Bella wanted to get in the Dark Lord's pants when he looked like a monster. But who knows? The Blacks except for Narcissa and Andromeda were always a bit estranged.

I was still kneeling on the floor, the Dark Lord's prolonged silence was making me nervous. Suddenly, he said, "Well done, Severus. You had helped me restore my old body, I must thank you for that."

"No, my lord, it's what I am supposed to do. There's nothing to thank me for," I replied, though inwardly, I was sighing in relief. Suddenly, I heard a faint buzzing sound and the last thing before I collapsed I saw our lord being engulfed by a dark plum coloured tunnel.

* * *

Lucius POV:

"My Lord!" Bellatrix cried when our lord got swallowed by a plum coloured tunnel. I shouted, "Bella, Rudolphus, Rabastan! Follow me! The rest of you, guard the manor!" And quickly I stepped in the tunnel with them before it disappeared. The last thing I saw before blackness engulfed me was Severus disappearing in a dark tunnel too.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the country in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Weasley twins, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione are all swallowed by the Dark tunnel too.

* * *

**OK! End of Chapter 1! Yay!**

**Tom: Ok. You're just being ****ridiculous. Shut up! Because of you, I had huge migraine right now!**

**Harry: Don't be rude, Tom! Or should I remind you what happened last time. *Grins evilly*  
**

**Tom: *squeaks in a very un-dark lordly way* Ok, fine, got it! Just don't do it again!**

**Me: ... Well... just review. I gotta break up their lovers spat now. *sigh***


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**ABANDONED!**

**PPL! I decided that I suck at this type of story therefore, I'm going to put this up for adoption. I only request these points to be written in the story:**

**1. Draco Malfoy should't be dead in the ending cause I quite like him. However, you can make him regret some things that he did to Harry**

**2. Harry NEEDS to be dark**

**3. Dumbledore is an manipulative bastard. However, you can decide how to end his life PERMANENTLY  
**

**4. This is not to be Gred/Forge/Hermione bashing**

**5. Last of all! This is to be Tom Riddle and Harry slash!**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me.**


End file.
